Lunarry: The Forbidden Love
by AlwaysDoePatronus
Summary: This is a story of how Harry James Potter and Luna Elizebeth Lovegood meet. As the story goes on you will find out why their love for each other becomes forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lunarry: The Forbidden Love**_

Chapter 1: The Mystery Ravenclaw Girl.

Harry rushed through the halls trying not to be late yet again to Snape's class. He dodged as many people he could till he ran smack dab into a short blonde girl. Within that moment her books papers and she herself fell to the floor. Her papers scattered around the floor where people can step on them. Harry knelt down and helped pick up what he had caused. As he finished picking up the mess and went to hand her what he had grabbed, he happened to look up and was lost for words. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He quickly stood up and handed her, her books and papers.

"I'm Harry... Harry Potter," Harry said quickly, forgetting that everyone these days knew who he was.

"I know who you are Harry, you're the chosen one and quite famous at that too," she spoke.

Harry couldn't get his mind off her, they way she spoke, such softness in her voice, her smile. It took him a moment but he managed to get himself to focus again.

"I'm sorry for running into you," he said, "I was just in a rush to Potions Class and wasn't watching where I was going."  
>"It's fine," she spoke, "everyone is always in a rush to Professor Snape's class, he is quite hard on his students."<p>

"Yeah.., well I must get to class, don't want to be late again," Harry said, "maybe I'll see you around again," he finished with a little hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe," She said and walked off to her next class.

Harry quickly walked to class making sure he wouldn't run into another person again. He sat down in a chair next to Ron as always and let a long sigh of relief that he made it to class before Snape did. Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry leaned back in his chair before telling Ron the story.

"Well, you see I was running in the halls to make sure I was on time for this class," Harry said, "and I ended up running into a girl."  
>"Really, who was she?" Asked Ron; looking at him with a raised eye brow.<p>

"That's the thing, I never got her name," Harry admitted looking at Ron.

"Well... What did she look like? What house is she in?" Ron asked. Harry began to wonder if Ron would every run out of questions.

"Well, she's blonde, short…" Harry trailed off realizing he never got a good look at her. "Oh and she's in Ravenclaw."  
>"Okay so all you notice was that she has Blonde hair, she's short and is in Ravenclaw?" Ron shook his head at Harry.<p>

"Well… Yeah," said Harry sitting up. "Should I have notice more?"

"Wow, your bloody stupid," said Ron still shaking his head, "of course you should've notice more!"

While Harry and Ron were in deep discussion over the girl he had just met, Snape walked through the doors. Neither of the boys seemed to have notice till Snape hit them both on the head with his book and told them to be quiet. Professor Snape walked to his post, turned around and told them to open their books. All through class Harry couldn't get his mind off her, there was just something about her that he liked. He knew he had to get her name, but until then she would be considered a "mystery girl." Little did he know that every minute of not knowing her name, focusing on how she looked, her voice, he was falling for her, just a tiny bit and yet he barley even knew her. In fact he doesn't know her at all.

Class was over and Harry quickly got up and left Ron to go see if he would run into her again, with the hopes of not having her fall to the ground again, of course. Instead of running into her, he ran into Hermione who wanted him to stop and talk to her for a bit.

"What do you need Hermione, I'm kind of busy," Harry said with a sigh.

"Well, I wanted to know if you had heard from Sirius or any others from the Order." She replied.

"Yes I have, I've talked to Sirius, he was just doing a check up on how my year was going so far," Harry replied a bit irritated.

"Has he mentioned any plans or anything about You-Know-Who?" She whispered softly so no one could hear her.

"No Hermione, he didn't have enough time to talk," still a bit irritated he finished, "now may I please go, I'm kind of in the middle of looking for someone at the moment."

"Sure," Hermione said, "but who are you looking for?" she gave him a questioning look.

"A girl, I don't know what her name is but I ran into her this morning," Harry looked at Hermione, "now I got to go, I'll see you later at lunch Hermione," he said running off to go look for the girl.

Harry looked every where's for the mystery Ravenclaw girl, but he never could seem to find her. He even thought about just giving up for the day and maybe tomorrow he would run into her again on his way to Potions class. Harry walked inside the library hoping to just get away from the noise and into a place where he could think. He sat down at a table a laid his head down. "Boy, I'm stupid" He thought to himself, "I should've asked for her name." He wished he had just spoken out and gotten her name, maybe finding her would be easier, maybe it wouldn't be. But at least he could ask around to see if anyone's seen her. He couldn't describe her; if he tried he would be describing 1/4th of the girls in Hogwarts. He let out a long sigh and kept thinking of how much an idiot he was. "Harry?" said a soft voice. Harry turned to see who was saying his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Library.

"Yes?" Harry said looking at the girl that had spoken his name. The girl walked forward and to Harry's surprise it was her, the girl he ran into and had been looking for this whole time. He watched her sit down in the chair right across from him.

"Well, I walked by and saw your face down," she said softly so she wouldn't get in trouble for being so loud, "and I were wondering if you were okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied sitting up straight looking at her. Boy, she was beautiful, but why was she speaking to him.

"You sure?" she said looking at him with a curiosity look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said with a slight smile, "what is your name by the way? I never got the chance asked earlier."

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood," she replied, smiling.

"Well it's great to finally meet you Luna." He finished with a smile.

The two of them spent an hour talking, laughing and getting shushed by people in the library, causing both of them to burst into more laughter. Harry hadn't smiled like this in quite a while, with having to deal with Voldemort coming back and trying to kill him. Then Cedric was killed right in front of him, he hadn't been the same since. Luna had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a sliver-grey type that he couldn't stop looking into.

"So, you're the chosen one?" Asked Luna raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yes, yes I am," replied Harry shifting in his seat.

"Fascinating, can you tell me what happened? Or what you've been told happened?" Asked Luna; leaning over with her elbows on the table and her head lying in her hands.

"Well…" said Harry shifting in his seat again, "Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby. When Voldemort went to kill me, my mom jumped in front of the curse and with her love the curse jumped back at Voldemort killing him and I was left with this scar..."

Luna took a deep look at him, "I'm sorry…" she said, "You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

"No it's fine, you asked," Harry said trying to reassure her.

"Okay," she said sitting back and let out a soft sigh.

Harry looked at her a smiled a small smile. Even her sighs were cute. "Focus Harry, focus!" He thought to himself trying not to get side tracked again. They spent another half hour in the library talking before they decided to leave.

"So, will I see you later?" Harry asked with a little hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure," said Luna with a smile.

"When?" He asked.

"How about after dinner in the great hall, meet me up in the astronomy tower," replied Luna as she walked away.

Harry smiled and called after her saying, "okay, I'll be there!"

Harry and Luna both went on their own separate ways. Harry went to go see Ron and Hermione, while Luna went to the forest to visit the creatures.


End file.
